Talk:Superman: The Animated Series/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180408220247
Superman: The Animated Series Redirected from I wil frozen Edit Comments Share This article about a TV show is pretty sucky. You can help the TV Database Wiki by expanding it. Superman: The Animated Series Superman - The Animated Series Information Title: Superman: The Animated Series Format: Animated Genres: Superhero Rating: TV-PG Running time: 30 min. country: USA Network: WB Network Seasons: 4 Episodes: 54 Production Production company: Warner Bros. Animation Executive producers: Jean MacCurdy Producers: Alan Burnett; Paul Dini; Bruce Timm; Haven Alexander; Glen Murakami; Shaun McLaughlin Principal cast: Tim Daly; Dana Delany; David Kaufman; George Dzundza; Clancy Brown Air dates First aired: September 6th, 1996 Last aired: February 12th, 2000 Contentsshow Episodes Edit Season One Edit Episode Title Airdate 1x01 The Last Son of Krypton (Part 1) September 6th, 1996 1x02 The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) September 6th, 1996 1x03 The Last Son of Krypton (Part 3) September 6th, 1996 1x04 Fun and Games September 7th, 1996 1x05 A Little Piece of Home September 14th, 1996 1x06 Feeding Time September 21st, 1996 1x07 The Way of All Flesh October 19th, 1996 1x08 Stolen Memories November 2nd, 1996 1x09 The Main Man (Part 1) November 9th, 1996 1x10 The Main Man (Part 2) November 16th, 1996 1x11 My Girl November 23rd, 1996 1x12 Tools of the Trade February 1st, 1997 1x13 Two's a Crowd February 15th, 1997 Season Two Edit Episode Title Airdate 2x01 Blasts from the Past (Part 1) September 8th, 1997 2x02 Blasts from the Past (Part 2) September 9th, 1997 2x03 The Prometheon September 12th, 1997 2x04 Speed Demons September 13th, 1997 2x05 Livewire September 13th, 1997 2x06 Identity Crisis September 15th, 1997 2x07 Target September 19th, 1997 2x08 Mxyzpixilated September 20th, 1997 2x09 Action Figures September 20th, 1997 2x10 Double Dose September 22nd, 1997 2x11 Solar Power September 26th, 1997 2x12 Brave New Metropolis September 27th, 1997 2x13 Monkey Fun September 27th, 1997 2x14 Ghost in the Machine September 29th, 1997 2x15 Father's Day October 3rd, 1997 2x16 World's Finest (Part 1) October 4th, 1997 2x17 World's Finest (Part 2) October 4th, 1997 2x18 World's Finest (Part 3) October 4th, 1997 2x19 Bizarro's World October 10th, 1997 2x20 The Hand of Fate October 11th, 1997 2x21 Prototype October 11th, 1997 2x22 The Late Mr. Kent November 1st, 1997 2x23 Heavy Metal November 8th, 1997 2x24 Warrior Queen November 22nd, 1997 2x25 Apokolips... Now! (Part 1) February 7th, 1998 2x26 Apokolips... Now! (Part 2) February 14th, 1998 2x27 Little Girl Lost (Part 1) May 2nd, 1998 2x28 Little Girl Lost (Part 2) May 2nd, 1998 Season Three Edit Episode Title Airdate 3x01 Where There's Smoke September 19th, 1998 3x02 Knight Time October 10th, 1998 3x03 New Kids in Town October 31st, 1998 3x04 Obsession November 14th, 1998 3x05 Little Big Head Man November 21st, 1998 3x06 Absolute Power January 16th, 1999 3x07 In Brightest Day... February 6th, 1999 3x08 Superman's Pal February 20th, 1999 3x09 A Fish Story May 8th, 1999 3x10 Unity May 15th, 1999 Season Four Edit Episode Title Airdate 4x01 The Demon Reborn September 18th, 1999 4x02 Legacy (Part 1) February 5th, 2000 4x03 Legacy (Part 2) February 12th, 2000 Notes & Trivia Edit ◾ The character of Superman was created by comic writer/artists Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. ◾ Superman (1996) and Superman (1996 TV series) both redirect to this page. ◾ Superman TAS serves as a shortcut to this page. ◾ Episodes from this series have been made available for free streaming viewing on Amazon.com with Amazon Prime subscribers. Home Video Edit ◾ Superman: The Complete Animated Series ◾ Superman: The Animated Series, Volume One ◾ Superman: The Animated Series, Volume Two ◾ Superman: The Animated Series, Volume Three See also Edit Adventures of Superman ◾ Adventures of Superman ◾ Adventures of Superman pages ◾ Adventures of Superman images ◾ Adventures of Superman episodes ◾ Adventures of Superman characters ◾ Adventures of Superman miscellaneous Superboy ◾ Superboy ◾ Superboy pages ◾ Superboy images ◾ Superboy episodes ◾ Superboy characters ◾ Superboy miscellaneous Lois & Clark ◾ Lois & Clark ◾ Lois & Clark pages ◾ Lois & Clark images ◾ Lois & Clark episodes ◾ Lois & Clark cast & crew ◾ Lois & Clark miscellaneous Smallville ◾ Smallville ◾ Smallville images ◾ Smallville seasons ◾ Smallville episodes ◾ Smallville characters ◾ Smallville cast & crew ◾ Smallville appearances ◾ Smallville miscellaneous Superman (1988) ◾ Superman ◾ Superman images ◾ Superman episodes ◾ Superman characters ◾ Superman cast & crew ◾ Superman miscellaneous Superman: The Animated Series ◾ Superman: TAS ◾ Superman: TAS pages ◾ Superman: TAS images ◾ Superman: TAS episodes ◾ Superman: TAS appearances ◾ Superman: TAS miscellaneous External Links Edit ◾ Superman: The Animated Series at IMDB ◾ Superman: The Animated Series at DCDP ◾ Superman: The Animated Series at the TV IV ◾ Superman: The Animated Series at ShareTV.org ◾ Superman: The Animated Series at TV.com guide ◾ Superman: The Animated Series at TV Rage.com ◾ Superman: The Animated Series at the DCAU Wiki ◾ Superman: The Animated Series at Themoviedb.org Categories: Program stubs Animated Superhero fantasy TV-PG Programs Superman: The Animated Series/Pages Kids' WB Warner Bros. Television WB Network 1990s/Programs 2000s/Programs 1996/Premieres 2000/Cancellations Jerry Siegel Joe Shuster Alan Burnett Paul Dini Bruce Timm Shirley Walker Hub Network Superman I will frozen I will kill you Jillian michaels Frozen Bewitched Biggest loser Jada stevens Bazillion others Mediamass Werewolves Werewolf Add category mediamass